1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting an indicator unit on an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a structure for mounting an indicator unit including a wiring board on an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A turning apparatus comprising a rotating member rotatable in a horizontal plane is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 62-219597 (1987), 2005-5374 and 2007-116556, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 62-219597 discloses a structure for mounting a board (wiring board) on a panel (housing). In this mounting structure, two pairs of protrusions vertically separating from each other are provided on a surface of the panel mounted with the board at a prescribed interval in the width direction. These protrusions have pin receiving holes vertically passing therethrough, so that two pins can be inserted into each vertical pair of protrusions respectively. The board is so shaped that the same is width-directionally grasped by the protrusions separating from each other in the width direction and vertically grasped by the protrusions vertically separating from each other. When mounted on the panel, the board is fitted into the spaces between the vertically separating protrusions and the width-directionally separating protrusions, to be grasped by the protrusions. In this state, the pins are inserted into the pin receiving holes, so that the board is mounted on the panel without screw members.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-5374 discloses a structure for mounting a board (wiring board) on a deck body (electronic apparatus) which is an apparatus body. This mounting structure is provided with a pair of inverted F-shaped mounting legs downwardly opposed to each other from the lower surface of the deck body. The inverted F-shaped mounting legs have lower stop sections provided on the lower ends thereof and protruding sections provided above the lower ends. The board mounted on the deck body is provided with mounting holes capable of receiving the lower stop sections of the mounting legs on positions corresponding to the mounting legs. The lower stop sections of the pair of mounting legs of the deck body are inserted into the pair of mounting holes of the board so that the lower stop sections and the protruding sections of the deck body hold the board therebetween, whereby the board is mounted on the deck body without screw members.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-116556 discloses a structure for mounting a digital board (wiring board) on a panel fixing metal sheet for fixing an image display panel. In this mounting structure, the panel fixing metal sheet is provided with two pairs of folded sections formed by partially uprightly folding the same on positions separating from each other in the width direction. On both surfaces of the digital board, solder heaps are provided on positions corresponding to the folded sections of the panel fixing metal sheet mounted with the digital board. The digital board is slid into the two pairs of folded sections of the panel fixing metal sheet to be held by the panel fixing metal sheet and the folded sections and fixed through the solder heaps, provided on both surfaces thereof, coming into contact with the panel fixing metal sheet and the folded sections. Thus, the digital board is mounted on the panel fixing metal sheet without screw members.
In the mounting structure described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 62-219597, however, the board can be fixed to the panel without screw members, while the pins are required in order to fix the board to the panel. Therefore, the number of components is disadvantageously increased.
When an indicator unit is mounted on the deck body with the mounting structure described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-5374, on the other hand, a lens member must be fixed independently of the wiring board fixed to the deck body. When the wiring board and the lens member are separately fixed in this manner, it is disadvantageously difficult to correctly keep the positional relation between a light source portion mounted on the wiring board and the lens member.
When an indicator unit is mounted on the panel fixing metal sheet with the mounting structure described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-116556, a lens member must be fixed independently of the wiring board fixed to the panel fixing metal sheet. When the wiring board and the lens member are separately fixed in this manner, it is disadvantageously difficult to correctly keep the positional relation between a light source portion mounted on the wiring board and the lens member.